


Links

by zarahjoyce



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/M, Gen, might be the start of something, put your shipping goggles on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re fiercely glad she hasn’t left." Spoilers for ep 33.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Links

Zawame City’s no longer ‘home’ as it once was.  
  
You know this as gospel truth, ever since Yggdrasil robbed everything from you.  
  
Yet it hasn’t been this empty, this _cold_ before, and you shiver, despite your resolve to not let it swallow you whole.  
  
-  
  
So many people have already left. Slipped out when and while they can. You think they’re smart people, then; they know they can’t fight what’s coming, that they’re too weak to face the unknown. Their strength is in knowing that they’re not strong. In a way, you respect them for it, even if in the scheme of things they’re at the very bottom of the food chain - easily crushed. Easily destroyed.  
  
There’s only so few of you left to fight for a vacant city.  
  
In a way, you anticipate what’s coming. You _welcome_ it - the chance to show your power. Your strength. Even if there aren’t anyone around to witness it. Power is _power -_ and you know what you have now is not enough, but it’ll do. It’ll _have_ to do - or you’ll die showing them your worth.  
  
You have no intention of giving up, despite your limited power, even if there’s only so few of you left.  
  
(this is your true strength.)  
  
-  
  
Some of your (temporary) allies are not strong. You know this. You know _they_ know this, just as you all know everyone has a role to play in this war - even the weak ones, who can serve as distraction until the stronger ones can come to their aid.  
  
You look around the room (so few of you left) and you gauge their strength - or lack of it.  
  
You wonder why _she_ stayed behind, but you don’t ask.  
  
(You know why, though.)  
  
You’re fiercely glad she hasn’t left.  
  
-  
  
 _what’s wrong?_ You ask her, because her silence isn’t something you welcome in your head. You don’t want to admit it, but her words are an odd sort of relieving distraction, from all the fighting you do.  
  
And she replies with words you thought of, before - _this city’s no longer home, now that everyone’s gone; it’s just a ruin_ \- and you abhor just how pathetic and small she sounds, just then.  
  
 _where’s your hope?_ You want to ask, but don’t. Instead, you tell her to change her way of looking at the now - _consider it as a sort of_ _freedom._  
  
You wonder why you even bother to comfort her.  
  
Especially when she utters the words you hate the most: _I’m not that strong.  
  
_ (You told her that, yourself. Once.)  
  
And you call out her name, and tell her to _dance,_ because that’s where her strength lies. And you spin your tale, telling her that there’s hope people will come back to the city because she has some ability to gather people around her, and you know it’s the truth, because you’ve seen it for yourself. How she’s managed to unite the different teams to perform as one group, something you’re sure hasn’t been done before. Something you’re sure isn’t possible, before.  
  
(before her.)  
  
Still, you wonder why you don’t disregard her sorrow, when _this_ is not a time to indulge in such weakness.  
  
But you hear the smile in her voice (finally), and you think it’s time well worth wasting.  
  
Still, she surprises you, by casually, cheerfully throwing your words at your face: _isn’t that you, Kaito? All of a sudden, Team Gaim, Team Baron, even Yggdrasil are fighting together - because of you._  
  
You think it’s an absurd notion, but you swallow all the words.  
  
 _That’s why—_  
  
 _That’s why—_  
  
The sound of an opening crack has never been more welcomed.  
  
(over and out.)

**Author's Note:**

> First time to write in second person POV - woohoo! Also Kaito/Mai because have you seen that scene in ep 33 and so very few people write for this ship, alas!


End file.
